The Missing Door
by dispix208
Summary: When Sulley loses the key to Boo's door, he and Mike go looking for it and end up going inside the worlds of other Pixar movies.


The Missing Door

By: dispix208

**Author's Note: Read **_**Monsters, Inc. 2**_** before reading this one, it'll make more sense. All movies, characters and locations except for my OCs are properties of Pixar and the Walt Disney Company and I, unfortunately, do not own any of it. Try and guess which movies are featured when in the story. Answers will be revealed at the end of the story. Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 1

One day at Monsters, Inc., Mike Wazowski was working at his job, which was to produce electricity for the city from human children's laughs. He was about to swipe the card key that would return the door he was currently using to access the human world when all of a sudden, Sulley, Mike's boss and best friend, came running up to him and exclaimed, "Mike! Mike! There's something I need to talk with you about!"

"Hang on one second. Just let me put this door away and we can talk." Mike then turned to swipe his card.

Once he was finished, Mike turned back to Sulley and asked, "Okay, now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sulley looked around. Then he said, "Follow me."

He led Mike out of the room they were in and down the hallway to a smaller room. Sulley and Mike went in and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, now we can talk," said Sulley. He then said, "I can't find the key to Boo's door. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it."

"Did you check in your desk?"

"Yes, three times."

There was a pause. Then, Mike asked, "Are you sure it isn't in the file cabinet?"

"No, that's where it usually is, in a special spot."

There was another pause. Then, Mike suggested, "Maybe someone took it."

"No, they wouldn't, Mike. You and I both know that no one is allowed in here without my permission."

"You're right," said Mike. And then he said, "But, someone could've snuck in here."

Sulley and Mike thought for a moment. Then Mike said, "Okay, I have an idea." He then told Sulley his idea. Then, they went back into the bigger room.

Chapter 2

Once they were in the room, Sulley and Mike went to the center of the room. Sulley then announced to everyone in the room, "Okay, everyone. Listen up." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Sulley.

"Today before you leave, I would like every single one of you to give all of the card keys that you used today to me instead of putting them in my office."

"Why," asked a monster.

"Because I need to check them in to make sure we have all of them."

"Oh, okay," said the monster.

There was a pause. Then Sulley asked, "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand what I just told you?" When nobody answered, Sulley said, "Okay, then. Back to work."

Chapter 3

At the end of the day, once everyone had given Sulley their keys and left, Sulley set all of the cards down on a table. He and Mike then sorted through them.

"Let's see, this one's not hers. This isn't, either…" muttered Sulley to himself as he was searching through the pile. Once they were finished searching, the two monsters had divided the keys into three piles. One was keys that they knew for certain weren't to Boo's door. The second pile contained keys that could have been the correct ones. The third pile was keys that Mike and Sulley weren't sure whether or not they were the correct ones.

"Okay," let's start off with the unknown pile," said Sulley once he and Mike were finished sorting the cards.

Mike then searched through the pile. After a few seconds, he pulled out a card key and looked at it.

"Hey, Sulley! I think I found it!"

"You did?" Sulley took the card from Mike and looked at it.

"I think this is the right one," said Sulley. He then handed the card back to Mike. Then, they both rushed to a card swiping station. Mike then swiped the key so the door would come to them. A wood door appeared. Sulley then became disappointed and said, "Mike, this isn't her door."

"What are you talking about," asked Mike. "You just said this _was_ her door."

"Mike, look at the door. It's not even the right color."

"Well, she could have painted it or something."

There was a pause. Then, Sulley said, "You're right. Come on, let's see if this is the right door." The two then went through the door.

Chapter 4

Mike and Sulley found themselves in a large bedroom with a bed. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. As they were looking around the room, Sulley said to Mike, "Mike, I don't think this is her room."

"How do you know?"

"Mike, I've been in that room many times. I know what it looks like."

"How do you know she didn't move or something?"

"Mike, she wouldn't have moved."

There was a pause. Then, Mike saw a strange, round object on the dresser.

"Hey, look at this," he exclaimed. Mike then rushed over to pick up the object.

"Mike, don't touch that," warned Sulley.

"What's the big deal? I was just going to look at it." Mike then accidentally knocked over some glass bottles that were on the dresser next to the round object. Some were rolling off of the dresser. Mike and Sulley gasped and tried to grab as many as they could. But, a few still fell to the ground and shattered.

There was a pause. Mike and Sulley stared at the mess for a moment. Then, they rushed to find something to clean it up with.

Meanwhile, outside the room, a woman was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and watching her youngest son play with his toys. When she heard the crashes coming from the room where Mike and Sulley were, she looked up from her magazine. She heard more crashes and put her magazine down. She walked carefully and slowly to the entrance to the room. When she saw Mike and Sulley trying to clean up the mess they had made, the woman ran down the hallway and called for her husband.

As Mike and Sulley were trying to clean up the mess, they heard the woman's voice.

"Uh, oh," said Sulley.

"What do we do now," asked Mike in a panicked voice. Sulley thought for a moment. Then, he said, "Come on, let's hide under here." They then hid under the bed.

A few seconds later, the woman and her husband came into the room. The man looked around the room at the shattered pieces of glass.

"What happened," he asked in a concerned tone.

"There were robbers in here. I saw them."

"What did they look like?"

"It was strange. They looked like they were in monster costumes."

"They were trying to protect their identity," guessed the man. The woman nodded. The man then turned to the woman and said, "We have to stop them. They could be anywhere now." He then said, "Get the kids. This'll have to be a family mission."

Once the couple left the room, Mike and Sulley came out from under the bed and continued to clean up the mess.

A few minutes later, Mike and Sulley were still cleaning up the mess. All of a sudden, a voice behind them exclaimed, "Stop right there!" The monsters turned to see the couple that was in the room before standing in the doorway with a teenage girl and a young boy. They were all dressed in red suits with black masks over their eyes. The monsters stared at the humans for a moment, unsure what to do next. Then, Mike said to the humans, "Uh, hi. How's it going?"

"What are you doing in this room," asked the man.

"Well, uh, funny story, actually-"began Mike. Sulley interrupted him by explaining, "We came here by accident. We came through that door," Sulley pointed to the closet. "We were looking for someone, but then realized she wasn't here."

The man looked at the monsters for a few minutes, not quote believing what Sulley was telling him. He then asked the monsters, "Why is there shattered glass all over the floor?"

"We were about to leave, but I accidentally knocked them over. I'm really sorry," said Mike. There was a pause. The girl studied the monsters for a moment, looking for any signs that they were lying. After a few minutes, she said, "I don't think they're lying."

The other humans looked at her, shocked to hear her say that.

"I looked at their facial expressions as they were talking. They looked pretty serious to me."

There was a pause as the humans thought about this. The boy looked at the monsters for a moment. Then, he said to Mike, "Wait a minute. I've seen you before. Don't you come into my room and my brother's room every night and make me laugh?"

Mike thought for a moment. Then, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Dash Parr," answered the boy.

"Oh yeah, I know you. How's it going, kid?"

Everyone else looked at the two, confused. Mike then explained to the others, "I love this kid. He's one of my favorites. We've had a lot of fun, haven't we?" He asked Dash this question and Dash nodded.

As Mike was talking about being in Dash and his brother's rooms, the girl was beginning to think that she also knew the monsters from somewhere. She then remembered that one of her friends was really interested in monsters and liked to draw them. The girl also remembered that her friend always talked to her about monsters that, when she described them to her, seemed exactly like how the monsters in front of her looked now. The girl had never really believed her friend, but went along with it anyways. But, lately, she had begun to think that her friends stories were real, especially ever since her brother began talking about the monster that had visited him every night. After thinking for a few more minutes, the girl asked the monsters, "Do you know a girl named Mary by any chance?"

"Yeah, lots of kids I get laughs from are named Mary," said Mike. "Why?"

"My friend's name is Mary, and I was wondering if you knew her."

"Probably," said Mike.

"Well, if you do know her, the next time you see her, tell her that Violet says hi."

"Okay, I will do that," said Mike.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley said, "Well, we should get going. We have a lot of doors to go through, and time is running short."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," said Mike. "Good to see you again, kid," he then said to Dash.

"Aww, you're leaving already," asked Dash, disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tonight."

"Promise," asked Dash.

"I promise," said Mike. He and Sulley said goodbye to everyone else, then left.

Chapter 5

Once Mike and Sulley were back in the factory, they put away the door they had come out of and went to the table where they had put the keys. They tossed the key they were just using into the pile where the keys that were not to Boo's door were. Mike then took another key from the pile where the keys that could have been to Boo's door were.

"Are you sure this one is hers," asked Sulley.

"Positive," said Mike. The two monsters then went to the card key reader and swiped the key. A grey, metal door appeared in front of them.

"Mike, this isn't her door."

"Sulley, just trust me this time." Sulley shrugged and headed towards the door, which opened automatically, startling the monsters. They then went through the door.

Once the monsters were on the other side of the door, it closed behind them. The monsters looked around. The room looked very futuristic. Everything in the room was either grey, blue or white. Buttons were positioned in various places throughout the room.

"Mike, this is _definitely_ not her room," said Sulley.

"No, it's not, but she could still be here," said Mike. He then headed towards another door on the other side of the room.

"Mike, what are you doing," asked Sulley, panicking a little.

"To see if Boo's out there."

"You can't just-" began Sulley, but Mike was already on the other side of the door before he could finish. Sulley sighed and followed his friend.

"The two found themselves in a strange place. Flashing lights were everywhere, and machines zoomed by, making various noises. The monsters looked at each other, then back to the activity in front of them, not sure how to react. All of a sudden, a mechanical-sounding voice exclaimed, "Www-aaaa-llll-eee!" The monsters looked around, not sure where the voice was coming from. Mike felt something cold and metal like against his finger. Both monsters looked down to see a small, brownish yellow robot looking up at them.

"Wwwww-aaa-lll-eee," it exclaimed.

"Uh, hi, how's it going, asked Mike, a little freaked out. The robot then took Mike's hand and shook it. It did the same for Sulley.

Sulley then asked the robot, "Is Wally your name?" The robot pointed to blue and red lettering on its right side, which was a little dusty, but still readable. Sulley looked at the lettering and said, "Oh, your name is W-A-L-L-E."

The robot made noises and shook its head. He then said, "Wwww-aaaa-lll-eee," again.

"Oh, sorry, 'WALL-E,' then? Is that your name?" The robot nodded.

"Hey, WALL-E, do you happen to know if a girl named Mary lives here," asked Mike. The robot looked at the monsters, then asked, "Mmmm-aaaaa-rrrr-yyy?" The monsters looked at the robot, excited.

"There is a girl named Mary here," asked Sulley. The robot looked at them then made a noise that sounded like, "Uh, uh."

"Oh, " said Sulley, disappointed. "Thanks anyway." He then turned to Mike and said, "Come on, Mike, let's go." The monsters then went back to the room they had come out of. WALL-E waved to them as they went through the doors.

Once inside the room, they headed for the doors on the other side of the room and returned to the factory. They then put the door away, made their way to the table with the keys and began searching through them. Mike pulled out a key and said, "Okay, this time, I know for _certain_ this is the right key."

Chapter 6

The monsters went back to the station and swiped the key. A white door appeared.

"Okay, Mike. This could be it," said Sulley. They then opened the door and went in.

Mike and Sulley were shocked at what they found on the other side of the door. They were in a large room with a chair in the middle. In front of the chair was a light, and next to it was a table with a bunch of strange-looking objects on it. A fish tank was against the wall next to the monsters. On the opposite side of the room from the monsters, a man was standing in front of a window and yelling at a strange creature. All of a sudden, the creature flew into the room. The man began chasing the creature around the room and yelling at it in an Australian accent, knocking objects over as he was running. Then, the monsters heard other voices talking and shouting coming from an unknown place in the room. After a few minutes, the creature flew out of the room and the man closed the window, sighing with relief.

"Crazy bird," he muttered to himself. The man then turned around and got a shocked look on his face when he saw the monsters. He then screamed and said, "The animals are going insane!" He then ran towards the monsters and said, "Out! Out! Both of you!"

"We're sorry, we were just-" began Mike. But, the man kept coming towards them. Sulley opened the door they had come through and gestured for Mike to follow him through.

Once they were on the other side, the monsters quickly shut the door behind them and sighed with relief.

"Well, _that_ was an interesting experience," said Mike. They then went back to the table with the cards. Sulley said, slightly annoyed, "Okay, this time _I'm _picking the next key." Hey pulled a card from the pile and said, "Let's hope this is the right door this time." The monsters then went to the station and swiped the key. Another white door appeared.

"Okay, here we go," said Sulley. The monsters then opened the door and went through.

Chapter 7

The monsters found themselves in a small room. A bed was right across from where the monsters were standing. A window was to the left of them. To the right was a wooden dresser.

"Okay, this is _definitely _not her room," said Mike.

"Come on, let's go back and try again," said Sulley. Just as he was about to open the door, the door to the room opened. The monsters turned to see a man standing in the doorway, staring at the monsters. The monsters stood with nervous expressions on their faces, not sure what the man was going to do next. All of a sudden, a woman came up to the man and asked him in a French accent, "Do you want to eat out tonight, or would you like to have dinner here?" When the man didn't answer her, she sighed, a little annoyed and asked, "Are you even listening to me?" The man didn't answer, and the woman looked around the room. "What are you staring at anyw-" she stopped when she saw the monsters and a shocked look came over her face. She screamed and ran out of the room, the man running behind her.

"Okay, I think we should go now," said Mike. Just then, the woman and man came running back into the room. The woman ran towards the monsters, swinging a frying pan around and yelling in French, The man was trying to stop her, but she ignored him. Sulley immediately opened the door and gestured for Mike to go through. Sulley followed and closed the door behind him.

The monsters immediately returned the door and ran to the key table. Sulley pulled a key from the pile and said, "Okay, this is our last one. If this isn't Boo's door, then we'll just have to give up on our search." He said this last sentence sadly.

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in the human world, Mary Gibbs and her boyfriend Jimmy Sullivan were walking home from a date. Once they were at Mary's house, she said, "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for taking me to the movie."

"No problem. I knew you'd been wanting to see that movie for a while," said Jimmy.

"No problem. I knew you'd been wanting to see the movie for a while," said Jimmy.

"And it was worth it," said Mary, smiling. There was a pause. Then, Jimmy said, "Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, then." He was about to kiss her goodbye when Mary said, "Wait! You know what would make this night even more special?"

"What," asked Jimmy.

"Come on." Mary then led Jimmy into her house and up to her room.

"Are your parents home," whispered Jimmy as they were climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, but they don't mind. They're used to you being here at night anyways."

"True," said Jimmy. But, he was still unsure about being in Mary's house at the moment. Mary opened the door to her room and gestured for Jimmy to enter.

Once they were in Mary's room, Mary closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She patted the space next to her and Jimmy sat next to her, a little uncomfortable. Mary must have sensed that Jimmy was nervous because she looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Jimmy. "It's just that, I'm not sure that-" he stopped once he noticed that Mary was laughing.

"What?"

"We're just going to wait and see if Mike and Sulley are coming tonight," she exclaimed. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," said Jimmy, now embarrassed.

Mary giggled and said, "You're funny." She leaned into him and Jimmy put his arm around her. They both watched the closet door, waiting

Chapter 9

Back in the monster world, Mike and Sulley were at the door station and about to enter another white door.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Sulley. The monsters slowly opened the door.

Jimmy and Mary heard the closed door creak open. Mary immediately sat up and Jimmy removed his arm from Mary. They watched the door, waiting. They were relieved to see Sulley enter the room, followed by Mike.

"Finally! We found the right door," said Mike upon seeing Mary and Jimmy.

Mary hugged both of them and said, "Where have you guys been? It's been over a month now since you last visited."

"We've just been very busy, that's all," said Sulley.

"Hey, Mike. Hey, Sulley. Good to see you again," said Jimmy. The monsters said hi to Jimmy.

Mary and Jimmy then told the monsters everything interesting that had happened since they last talked. Then, Mary asked, "So, what's going on with you guys?"

"Well, everything's going fine at the factory," said Sulley.

"And Celia and I are doing great," said Mike.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley said, "Oh! I almost forgot. We had an interesting experience getting here." The monsters then told the humans about their adventure that led up to them being in Mary's room.

When they were finished, Mary said, "Wow. How did you guys lose my key?"

"We're not sure," said Sulley. "We think someone got into my office somehow and took it," said Sulley.

"Do you know who it was," asked Jimmy.

"Probably someone that works with us," said Mike.

They talked for a little longer, then Sulley said, "Well, we'd better get going. Everyone is probably at the factory already, and I would like to find whoever took your key and give them a little talk."

"Okay, nice to see you," said Jimmy.

Mary hugged the monsters and said, "Come back to visit often."

"We will," said Mike. The humans and monsters said goodbye to each other and the monsters went back to their world.

THE END


End file.
